Heretofore, many proposals have been made concerning this sort of marking ink for writing boards (e.g., inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,289 and DE-PS 2,512,734). However, all of these use highly volatile organic solvents, and therefore they have smells at the time of use and in addition present the problem of safety.